happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AuroraFlaky101/Vote or Die: Three In One!
The winners are.... Theodore Theodore is a grayish-green bear and is the oldest brother of Flippy and Tritiany. He is a librarian and is usually very kind to others. Unlike hissister, he doesn't understand much of his younger brother's disorder. He also likes peace and quiet, since he's a librarian and all. He usually likes to read on his spare time. Scooter Scooter is a turquoise cat that is Nimesha's twin brother. He knows that her sister is a lesbian and doesn't care about it. In fact, he is a HUGE supporter of LGBT rights. He is cocky, yet caring and loyal, like her sister. However, he can be very selfish at times and only cares about his beliefs. Blaze Blaze is an orange dragon/phoenix hybrid who is the child of Phyre and Renee (done with permission, of course). Of course, since she's a baby, she is very childish and carefree. She also likes to play with fire like her father, much to her mother's dismay. Specy and Dashie Specy and Dashie are flying squrriel/wyvern hybrids and are the twin children of Splendid and Soaring. The two of them get along very well, but have no powers yet, except for flight. They're extremely childish. Crescent Crescent is a cat who turns into a werecat a nightime. Normally, Crescent is a light gray cat with very dark gray tabby markings, a small tuff of hair, a gray crescent marking on her head, crystal blue eyes, and a silver crescent necklace. She is usually kind and loyal when she's like this. In her werecat form, Crescent is dark gray werecat with very dark gray tabby markings, dark forest green eyes with slits, gray crescent marking on her head, has alot more fur, her silver crescent necklace is gone, and has a tuff of hair. On the full moon, she is mysterious and blood-thirsty when in this form. However, when it's a normal night, she can control herself, but she is more prone to angre. Katilida Katilda is a black and white cyborg skunk. Flirtatious Flirtatious is a lime green and rainbow colored peacock. Tarry Tarry is a brown sabre toothed tiger who is always stuck in a tar pit and has really bad luck. Loser Info Hope Hope is a red and black porcupine and is the little sister of Flaky. Unlike her sister, she isn't that shy and timid, but has a dislike of large crowds. She may not be cowardly and timid, she still dislikes dying and knows about the death and destruction in Happy Tree Town. So, she's very cautious. Lyona Lyona is a dark purple black/panther, lion, flying squrriel, mouse hybrid who is the child of Marine and Roser. She is very light-hearted and playful. Narissa Narissa is a gray hippalektryon (or a chicken/horse). Breed Breed is a light blue combination of almost all of the canon htf characters. Mentions Sabrina Sabrina is a gray griffin with feather-like hair, lion-like feet, yellowish-orange talons and beak, gray ears, light blue eyes, and dark gray wings and hair. She is cocky, yet loyal. She maybe selfish, but she is easily angered and stressed. She loves to fly and have fun. Lightning Bolt Lightning Bolt is a yellow, female raichu. She is happy-go-lucky, yet emotional. She also has lightning powers, since she's a raichu. Category:Blog posts